


Roller Coaster

by swirllover95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirllover95/pseuds/swirllover95
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. But Jackson and Stiles have a long way to go on this bumpy ride. Will Stiles be able to get Jackson to open up? Will Jackson let Stiles in? We'll shall see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on another site as well. I really you guys enjoy this. I

Stiles POV

Never would I have imagined ever being with Jackson. The school's biggest asshole. Sometimes I wonder why the hell I even agreed. If I would have known that this was going to happen then I would have just saved myself the trouble. I'm pretty sure the pack knew that me and Jackson were messing around, but didn't say anything about it because they knew Jackson would try to deny it. Our scents are all other each other. He's the one that told me he wanted me, but too ashamed to claim me for the world to see. I'm Stiles freaking Stilinski and I am not ashamed of anything. Yet again I was threatened not to tell anyone. Every day I have to watch everyone be happy and that's what I want. Crazy thing about Jackson is that I know he cares about me although he would never admit it. If he didn't care he wouldn't have given me a key to his house. I check my phone and it's 10:30. Maybe I should just go back home. No I need to get this off my chest. Taking a deep breath, I unlock the door counting my breaths to keep them even. Walking further inside I close the door walking towards the staircase running up the steps towards Jackson bedroom. Quietly I open the door trying not make a lot of noise. My heart literally stops for a minute and I tried to form words but I couldn't. I stood there watching as Jackson was getting oral sex from a brunette I couldn't make out. His nose begins to flare as if he realized there was another scent in the room. He finally opened his eyes and I could tell he sensed my anger and sadness. Finally getting up and pushing the girl aside pulling his pants up. He slowly advances towards me. I shake my head no not allowing tears to flow.

"Stiles-." He speaks softly with guilt pooling in his eyes.

"No." My mouth allowed me to say. I rushed my way down the steps and out the door not closing the door behind me. At that moment I didn't know what to feel. Starting my car, I drive with no particular destination. I just didn't want to go home knowing that he would be there. Of course I should have expected this out of Jackson.

Buzz Buzz… 

Buzz Buzz…

'I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too) 

starting playing indicating a call from Scotty. Picking up my phone I answer it quickly.

"Hey." I rushed out.

"Stiles are you okay something doesn't feel right. Where are you?" Leave it to Scott to know something is wrong.

"Yeah buddy I'm fine." I know he knew I was lying. Barely even convinced myself

"Please don't lie to me Stiles. I know when you're lying. Werewolf remember." Sighing I might as well tell him.

"I'm not okay. My eyes saw something I can't un-see. Jackson let a chick blow him." My phone vibrated indicating another call. "Speaking of the asshole himself."

"Why do you allow him to get you work up stiles? Honestly he's not even worth it."

"I love him Scott. I'm an idiot who fell for a self-absorbed douche." I stop the car right outside Scott's house. 

"I know Stiles. I know. Just come in and get some sleep okay." He said.

"Okay." I said as I hung up. I see Scott at the door in just his pajama bottoms. Waiting patiently for me to come in.

As I make it up to the door he gives me a sad smile. Closing my eyes, I head upstairs to his room changing out of my clothes. Picking up the ones Scott laid out for me. Shortly after Scott comes in pulling back the covers. Getting in and signaling me to get in as well. I guess tonight I'm the small spoon. As he buried his head in my neck I lost it. I felt so hurt and betrayed I couldn't stop the flow of tears. All he did was wrap his hands around me tighter than before. My body shook with sobs.

"Ssshh Stiles. I'm here okay." He leans up and kisses my temple.

Buzz…

Buzz….

Buzz…

Buzz…

Scott reaches over to my phone, but I stop him. I simply turn my phone off. He places his arm back around me. I lay my hand on top of his. Eventually I fell asleep in the arms of my best friend.

Next day…

"Hmm." I groaned as I was being shaken from my sleep.

"We got thirty minutes to get to school. Get up now." Scott yelled. Rolling over I head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As I got out the shower I forgot to turn my phone back on and to leave my dad a message telling him I was okay. I turn on my phone and sat it on the bed as I got dressed. Now I was fully dressed I pick up my phone and sure enough I had 10 missed calls, and a messaged from my dad. I quickly text him back stating I was at Scott's house. The calls I knew they were from Jackson. As I head down the stairs I see Scott grabbing his helmet heading to the door. He turns around and gives me a small smile.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod my head heading out the door.

15 minutes later….

Pulling in the park lot I park in my usual spot hopping out I spot Scott waiting by the stairs. A small sad smile appears on his lips as I approach him.

"I will stay close to you just in case he tries something." He states as we head in the school.

"Thanks man." I said as we stop at his locker first. Then we head to mine not seeing Jackson in sight Thank goodness. Maybe he gets the hint. The first bell ring indicating we had five minutes to get to our first class. Scott continues to walk side by side with me. I turn and face him.

"Dude I'll be okay from here I promise. Just go to class and I will meet you at lunch alright." I said stopping him dead in his tracks. He looks hesitant before sighing.

"Okay, but be on the lookout for Jackson."

"I will. See you later." I said walking away to my class. As I enter my class I thought about next period which I have with Jackson. I took my seat and mentally kicked myself in the head. This is way beyond stressful. Why do I allow myself to be put in these situations? Honestly this could have been avoided if I would have just ignored him. I really hate the fact I gave him my heart, body, and soul. Something so innocent yet intimate that I can never get back. Honestly is something wrong me? Am I just some fucking toy that can be played with whenever someone feels like it.? I may be hyperactive, talkative, and all over the damn place, but that's who I am. 

"Alright class assignments are due on Friday." I look around and see most of the students packed up and ready to leave. How the hell did I manage to stay inside my head and rant for so long? Quickly I grab my belongings and ran to my locker to swap out my books. Slowly, but surely I made it to my next class. And I see a vacant seat near the front of the class where I normally don't sit. Heaving a big sigh, I sit down anyway. Then in walks Jackson looking like he hasn't slept in ages. Good. I thought to myself managing a small smirk. He looks my way as I turned my head. Walking past me and taking a seat in the back of the class. In a seat I know he's going to be watching me from. Why must the universe hate me so much right now. 15 minutes into the class I still feel him staring burning giant holes in the back of my head. My hands started sweating and I can feel myself slipping tempting to look at him, but I can't. Maybe I need a moment to compose myself. I raised my hand and lifted my bag off the floor.

"Yes Mr. Stilinski?"

"I'm not feeling to well. I need to see the nurse like right now." I said. Or at least go to the bathroom. I thought. In my stomach I can feel something rising up to my throat.

"Well alright. Try and make it back if you can." I nod my head as I half walked and half ran out the classroom to the bathroom. Well at least I managed to make it to the stall in time, but I still got throw up on my shirt. Fucking great. I briskly walked out the bathroom and headed towards the locker room to get a spare shirt out of Scott's locker. And I can definitely use some toothpaste. I stopped at my locker first so I can quickly brush my teeth.

"Mm minty fresh." I stripped out of my shirt while heading to Scotts locker pulling out one of his shirts. Shutting the locker, I tossed my dirty one in my bag. I slip on Scott shirt.

"I always hated when you smelled like him."

"What the fuck Jackson?" I screamed honestly he scared the shit out of me. Where did he even come from?

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was hoping we could talk actually." He said sitting down on the bench diagonal from me. I shake my head in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if I want to do that Jackson. Are you not remembering what happened last night? I caught you with some chick sucking your dick. Do you honestly think I want to talk to you?" I ask him tilting my head to side to look at him.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I Like you a lot and I don't want to lose you, but I'm not ready to shout to the world I'm into guys yet. So please just be patient with me. That's all I'm asking." He said fidgeting with his hands. I let out a strained laugh and he looks at me.

"Are fucking kidding me right now? So just because you're not ready to come out that makes it okay to have your dick sucked by some random girl? I'm pretty sure you've been fucking a lot of people besides me." I said furiously. Jackson runs his tongue across his teeth.

"Cut the shit Stilinski. Stop being a whiny bitch alright. And for the record I haven't fucked anyone besides you. All I gotten from her was a couple of blow jobs. So get your panties out of a bunch. My parents won't back until late tonight. So if you want to come over we can do some making up-" I give Jackson a few sarcastic claps.

"Oh that makes it a whole lot better. You are such a douche Jackson and what I ever saw in you I don't fucking know. I hate the way you make me feel dude. Do you not know that I gave you something so valuable that I can never get back? You were my first everything Jax. And to think I was so close to telling you how I really feel about you. Thank goodness I didn't." He looks at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Wait your falling in love with me-

"I was falling in love you with past tense. So you can take that apology and shove it up your ass. What we had is over. I am completely done with you." I said staring him dead in the eye. His eye's started glowing and I can see his claws coming out. He stands up abruptly tossing the bench into the locker. Making me jump further back into the locker. Okay wow not good. I see his chest starting to rise rapidly and his teeth elongating.

"We are not over, until I say we're over." Jackson says in a deathly calm voice. I shake my head and he advances towards me wrapping his hand around my throat claws piercing in my skin.

"Jackson let me go." I rasp out closing my eyes. Feeling the blood trickle down my neck.

"You are mine. And only mine." He growls out. Before I could say anything I feel Jackson let me go completely and I open my eyes to a wolfed out Scott and Isaac. They were standing protectively in front of me.

"Stiles get out of here now." Scott yelled out. He didn't have to tell me twice. As I ran out the locker room I can hear lockers and walls being completely destroyed.

I drove as fast I could to my house getting out without even locking my car door. Right now I feared my life and the possibility it might end all because I broke it off with Jackson. Let's just say he didn't take it well. Running to my room I sit down dropping my head into my hands replaying the events that just happened. I sit down trying to catch my breath. Resting my head in my hands. I hear my window open and then close abruptly. In my mind I figured it was Scott.

"Scott what the hell-

"Wrong wolf." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update I'll upload the 3rd chapter later or tomorrow.

Jackson's POV

I forgot I've given him a key. Shit! I call for the tenth time finally giving up. He probably hates me now. How could I be so stupid? Throwing my phone on the dresser I plopped back down on my bed starring up at the ceiling. My wolf whined to be near it's mate. My mate. Finally managing to closemy eyes I fall into a deep slumber.

"Jackson honey it's 7:55. Your late for school." My mom said slightly shaking me. I rub my hands over my face and give her a slight nod. She walks away closing my door behind her. Slowly I get up and head to the bathroom peeling my clothes off with every step I took. By the time I finished showering, brushing my teeth, and styling my hair it was already 8:20. As I finished dressing I grabbed my keys and sped down the steps and out the door. Slightly jogging towards my car and peeling out the driveway. Looking at my phone its already 8:45 as I pulled in the school parking lot indicating that I have ten minutes of chill time before I get to my next class. Which I have with Stiles. Counting to ten I get out the car and head inside the school. Heading to my locker I swapped out classwork that I needed for today and put what I didn't need in my locker. Then I hear the five-minute warning bell signaling for the next class to start. Dreading each step that I took I walked in and looked right at Stiles. I see the corner of his mouth twist up as if he's mocking my appearance. My eyes find a seat towards the back of the class where Stiles is in view.

For the first 15 minutes of class I starred at the back of his head. As I if I was looking deep into his soul. I can feel how uneasy he's feeling from me starring at him. He lifts his bag off the floor and raises his hand.

"Yes Mr. Stilinski?"

"I'm not feeling to well. I need to see the nurse like right now." Stiles said. I practically smell the bile rising up from his the pit of his stomach.

"Well alright. Try and make it back if you can." He nods his head as he half walked and half ran out the classroom to the nurse so he says. I raise my hand as well. "Yes Mr. Whitmore?"

"I should probably see if he's okay. He hasn't been feeling well lately." The teacher looks at me for a moment, but dismisses me to go after him. I follow his scent into the locker room. Sneaking in quietly I lean up against the locker. Watching as he put on Scotts shirt.

"I always hated when you smelled like him." And I was being brutally honest. I really hate when he smelled like Scott. 

"What the fuck Jackson?" He screamed as his heart rate went crazy.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was hoping we could talk actually." I said sitting down on the bench diagonal from him. He shakes his head.

"I'm not sure if I want to do that Jackson. Are you not remember what happened last night? I caught you with some chick sucking your dick. Do you honestly think I want to talk to you." Stile asked me tilting his head to side to look at me.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I Like you a lot and I don't want to lose you, but I'm not ready to shout to the world I'm into guys yet. So please just be patient with me. That's all I'm asking." I said fidgeting with my hands. Then he lets out a strained laugh and I look at him as if he's crazy.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? So just because you're not ready to come out that makes it okay to have your dick sucked by some random girl? I'm pretty sure you've been fucking a lot of people besides me." He says furiously. I run my tongue across my teeth.

"Cut the shit Stilinski. Stop being a whiny bitch alright. And for the record I haven't fucked anyone besides you. All I gotten from her was a couple of blow jobs. So get your panties out of a bunch. My parents won't back until late tonight. So if you want to come over we can do some making up-"

"Oh that makes it a whole lot better. You are such a douche Jackson and what I ever saw in you I don't fucking know. I hate the way you make me feel dude. Do you not know that I gave you something so valuable that I can never get back? You were my first everything Jax. And to think I was so close to telling you how I really feel. Thank goodness I didn't." I look at him confused.

"Wait your falling in love with me-

"I was falling in love you with past tense. So you can take that apology and shove it up your ass. What we had is over. I am completely done with you." He said staring me dead in the eye. My eye's started glowing and I can feel my claws coming out. I stand up abruptly tossing the bench into the locker. Making him jump further back into the locker. My chest started to rise rapidly and my teeth were elongating.

"We are not over, until I say we're over." I tell him in a deathly calm voice. Stiles shake his head and I advanced towards him wrapping my hand around his throat claws piercing his skin.

"Jackson let me go." He rasped out closing his eyes. I can smell the blood as it trickled down his neck.

"You are mine. And only mine." I growled out. Feeling myself being yanked back by a wolfed Scott and Isaac. They were blocking my view from Stiles.

"Stiles get out of here now." Scott yelled out to him. Stiles runs out as Isaac throws me into a locker and I get back up tossing him aside.

"Back off. You know what happens when you get between a mate and his wolf Isaac." Isaac growls and Scott pulls him back.

"If you hurt him then you have me to deal with." Scott said as I walked out. I hop in my car speeding to Stiles house parking a few houses down. Quietly I climb up to his bedroom opening the window.

"Scott what the hell-

"Wrong wolf." I said.

Stiles POV

I mentally cringe at the voice that entered my window. Standing up abruptly my mouth becoming suddenly so dry.

"Jackson you need to leave right now. I'm not kidding." I said backing away from him before he flips his shit again. He stops pacing long enough to look at me with his electric blue eyes. My breathing hitches in my throat making it hard for me to breath. Oh I am in deep shit right about now. His eyes go back to their normal hue. He slowly sits down on my bed and starts to pick at an imaginary loose thread on his jeans.

"Don't end this please." Jackson stated with authority. I lick my lips closing my eyes trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Jackson look I can't just forget what you did. Let's not forget how you treat me. I don't want to go back to being a doormat to you. Or someone you casually fuck when you want to get off." I said crossing my arms waiting for a response.

"Stiles I don't think of you in that way alright. You mean a lot to me more than you'll ever know." He says looking away. I scoffed at him.

"Could have fooled me." Sighing I look closely at Jackson noticing that he didn't even have a hair out of place on him. Or his clothes weren't disheveled. Like nothing happened.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what Jackson?" I asked clicking my teeth. He stands up and looks away from me.

"Your smart sarcastic ass remarks that's what. I'm sick of it. It's annoying and it drives me insane to where I want to pull my hair out and my eyes out of my sockets." I walk up behind him and turned him so he was facing me.

"If it annoys you that much then you can leave and not come back. I'm not forcing you to be with me I made that very clear. We're done anyway." I said with malice in my voice.

"You really should stop saying that we're done because we're not."

"Jackson just-

"NO!" He yelled making me flinch back a little bit. "I can't let you go."

"Why not Jackson?"

"Because it would be unbearable to live without my mate." He finishes saying looking at me.

"Wait what? Jackson When... how… why didn't you tell me?" I stammered out.

"I can't answer that because I don't know myself."

"Wow what a way to treat your mate Jackson."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The fact that you probably slept with multiple women or men. Who fucking knows."

"I told you it was only a few times. That's it."

"How would I know if you're telling the truth or not?"

"Look-

"When did you figure out that I was your mate?" I asked.

"Three weeks after I turned." My eyes go big.

"SO YOU WENT 7 WHOLE MONTHS WITHOUT TELLING ME THIS." I screamed.

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone Stiles. You-

"No Jackson. You should have talked to me. I'm guessing Derek knows."

"Yeah and-

"Scott, Isaac, and everyone else too? Except for poor old defenseless Stiles. That's why you were so quick to get here, because they let you go." I shake my head in disbelief. Jackson walks up and grab my hand, but I jerk back.

"I'm sorry baby. I really am." He says with hurt in his tone.

"For months I showed you as much love as I could, but not once have I felt an ounce of love from you. And here I am supposed to be your mate."

"Stiles I'm not good with expressing how I feel when it comes to love. Your 17 and I didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me for the rest of your life. When you could be out having the time of your life."

"So instead of explaining this to me and treating me like shit. You keep me in the dark and fucked with someone else. You know what just go Jackson please." I said turning away.

"Stiles please." I hear him sniff as if he was trying to hold in his emotions.

"I need some time Jackson."

"Alright." And with that I hear my window close shut. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Trying to keep my tears at bay I lay down on my bed closing my eyes for a split second


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles POV

"Alright." And with that I hear my window close shut. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Trying to keep my tears at bay I lay down on my bed closing my eyes for a split second.

I wake up the next day for school stretching out my limbs and wincing when I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I touch it feeling two small holes in it. Remembering that Jackson fucking clawed me. Walking into the bathroom turning on the shower head; getting in I began to slowly cleanse myself. Getting out I quickly head to my room to get dressed leaving my hair wet. Slowly but surely, I get dressed and started making my way out the door. Locking up I get in my jeep and headed straight to school. Ignoring that constant nagging in my brain telling me to skip school for the day. As good as that sounds I can't or maybe I don't really want to. Now that I know that its officially over I'm not sure what to do. Or even what to say at this point. I guess this is just something that I need to get over. I honestly can't believe everyone hid this from me. People who I thought were my friends; hell, my best friend who sworn to never keep secrets from each other did.

I feel torn and betrayed at the same time. How can the people I've come to care about has destroyed my trust I had for them? And how could I be so stupid and not have notice this. I don't how I could have been so oblivious to this. That still doesn't excuse the fact that I was lied to. Sighing I park in my usually spot seeing Scotts bike already there in his usually spot, but he wasn't there. Good I don't want to speak with him anyways. I get out grabbing my bag in the process heading inside the school. In a minute or two I get to my locker and see no one in sight. I quickly open my locker looking for the book I needed.

"Stiles." I hear Scott call out. Internally rolling my eyes I grab the book putting it in my bag zipping it up closing my locker. I began walking the other way. Feeling someone grab my shoulder I jerked around shrugging it off. I look at Scott kicked puppy expression.

"I was calling your name, but I guess you didn't hear me." He said looking me dead in the eyes. Without saying a word, I turn back around and started walking again. Once again Scott stops me this time grabbing my wrist.

"Seriously what the hell is your problem Stiles? Did I do something wrong? Talk to me." He pleaded. Yanking my hand out of his grasp I glared at him shaking my head.

"Did you do something wrong? Do you have anything you want to tell me?" I asked crossing my arms. Scott looks at me with that stupid confused face.

"Not that I'm aware of no." He says.

"You sure about that?" I said giving him one more chance to say something.

"No Stiles I swear that I don't." Scott said unsure of himself. I nod my head scoffing.

"Wow Scott the fact that you lied to my face shows how much our friendship means to you." I said uncrossing my arms.

"Lie to you about what Stiles?" He asked.

"The fact that I'm Jackson's mate. You kept this from me for 7 months. I had to find out while ending things with him. You're supposed to be my best friend Scott. We don't hide things from each other. And something this damn big." I said looking at him with blurry eye's. I can see the guilt in his eyes as they looked between me and anywhere else but my face.

"Stiles look I'm sorry okay, but it wasn't my place to tell you."

"It wasn't your place to tell me? How many fucking times have I told you things I weren't supposed to tell you. And it never stopped you before doing the same exact thing. So, don't feed me that line of bullshit. Everyone knew except me and that fucking hurts to know that none of you had the decencies to tell me. You know what at this point screw all of you. Exclude me from meetings and anything else that deals with supernatural shit. I'm done."

Scott looks at me as if what I said was wrong. "Stiles don't do-

"Don't what Scotty? Abandon you and the pack. Because I don't give a rat ass right now. Just leave me alone don't speak to me or call me; don't even show up to my house. It's not like you'll be able to get in anyways." I said watching and hearing Scott whimper.

"I really am sorry Stiles." I looked at his eyes as they pooled with tears. Shaking my head I turn the other way and headed to class in which I share with almost the whole pack except for Boyd and Lydia. Lucky day for me I guess. Maybe Scott had spoken to the pack because no one has said anything to me yet all day which is great. I do feel like I went too far with Scott. Sighing as I was making my way to the locker room for Lacrosse practice I spot Isaac and Erica talking by the fountain. Their eyes wondering over to me for a second and then quickly looked away. I will admit that I'm not deeply hurt that those two and few others are the ones I'm mad at. Turning away I go in the locker room seriously dreading attending practice today. As I head to my locker I see Jackson for the first time today actually. I lowly sigh and tread to my locker. Groaning I get dressed and head out to the field. After I finished stretching and warming up coach finally called everyone to field.

"Listen up pansies I expect everyone to put your all in this practice. Maybe we would have a shot at winning this game tomorrow. Greenburg take a few laps I don't want to look at you right now. Alright get your asses out there." Coach yelled blowing his whistle. Alright Stiles let's get this over with. Out of the corner of my eye I see Isaac standing beside me looking my way as if he wants to get my attention desperately. My eyes betrayed me for a minute and looked at Isaac. His eyes were more puppyish looking than Scott but equally adorable. He bends down so that he could speak to me pushing his helmet up in the process.

"Just so you know I didn't know that he was your mate until yesterday. I knew that you two were messing around, but other than that no one said anything to me. Although you might not believe me I wanted to ripped Jackson in pieces for cornering you like that." I smile and wave Isaac off.

"I believe you and I appreciate you letting that be known." I said patting Isaac's shoulder. He smiles pushing his helmet back down moving back into his position. Smirking I see Jackson staring Isaac down with his wolf eyes. Oh, shit this might be an interesting game. An hour and a half into practice everything was going good until Jackson managed to use his werewolf strength to knock Isaac onto the ground. From where I was standing I could hear a shoulder popping. Isaac gets up and tackles him down I run other to try and break them up. But Scott and Liam beat me to it pulling them apart. I look between the two of them before walking off. I'm not dealing with Jackson right now.

"What the hell is going on right now? Lahey and Whittmore you will be out the game if you keep this up. You know what everyone get the hell off my field." Coach yelled shaking his head. I don't blame the guy. I want to know what the hell happened too. I was the first one to locker room and the last one to leave.

As I was pulling up to my house I could see there was another car there waiting for me. A blue car to be exact. Oh no! I get out oy my car and see her sitting there on the steps waiting.

"Hey Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that could be. Hmmm? You shall find next chapter. Please you guys let me know I how I did. Leave reviews or message either one. Also you can let me know what you want to see happen with next chapter or between Jackson and Stiles. Until next time loves See ya Love ya Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the late update. Hope didn't lose to many viewers. Anyways I didn't make it long of a chapter, because I wanted to get something posted for you guys. Since its been a minute. I really hope you guys enjoy Jackson's POV.

Stiles please." 

"I need some time Jackson."

"Alright." I said nodding my head hopping out the window.

As soon as I hit the ground I turn back up to his window hoping that he would tell me to come back. After a minute or so I continued walking to my car. In that exact moment, my heart momentarily shattered.

The merest thought that I might lose my mate is unbearable. I need to get far away from here before I do something stupid. As fast I, could I raced to the preserve. My wolf was itching to get out; it needed to be set free and roam. I cut off my car getting out without even closing the door peeling my shirt off and kicking off my shoes in the process.

My wolf finally breaks through as I start running and transforming at the same time. Feeling the need to hunt down any and everything. I howled as loud as I could making a few birds fly quickly from the trees. My bare feet pounding against the dirt leaves as my pace quickened. Feeling someone gaining in on me my feet moves faster than it was before.

Suddenly my face comes in contact with the forest leaves and dirt no telling what else is mixed in there. I grit my teeth as I feel the weight being removed from my back; and being yanked up in th process.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to attract more attention to us?" He growled out. Rolling my eyes I turn around and face him crumbling under his heated gaze.

"No." I mumbled knowing that he can still hear me.

"Then enlighten me on what you were doing then. Cause to me it sounded like you were trying to." Sighing I scratch the back of my neck.

"I don't know alright! All I know is that I needed to run wild. Well my wolf did." I explained.

Derek nods as he unfold his arms placing them by his side.

"Stiles knows about the whole mate thing doesn't he?" He ask raising his eyebrow.

I slightly nod putting my head down; turning away feeling hurt.

"I told you to tell him Jackson, but no you just had to prolong it and instead handle it your way. Geez I wish you idiots would just listen to me and maybe just maybe things would actually turn out the right way." He declared.

He actually sounds like he cares.

"Don't you think I know that Derek? I fucked up yes I did, but-

"But nothing Jackson. Not only did you fuck up for yourself, but you did for everyone." He screamed.

Wait what does that mean! I thought.

"How does this affect any of you? He's my mate." I asked confusingly.

Derek steps dangerously close pushing me back in the process.

"And he's our pack mate, he's resourceful for when we can't be. We need him and he was pack before you even decided to be. How dare you even ask me that question?"

He yelled jabbing his finger in my chest. Eye's flashing crimson red.

"Do you honestly think what you did don't affect us? Now that he doesn't trust you how do you know he will trust us? His own best friend Jackson; covered for your sorry ass. Everyone has and for what? Because you can't admit to loving another person specifically a guy. Your so butt hurt that your real parents gave you up for what reason we don't know, but to now have parents who actually give a shit about you and spoil you with things just to prove that they care and for you to love them back."

"You know I would kill to have my parents alive and with me and yet here you are being a ungrateful piece of shit because supposedly nothing would ever be good enough you. Not even Stiles who you lied to by the way for months because of your 'emotional detachment' issues. So yes it does affect us." Derek said.

Suddenly he grabs me by the throat pinning me against the tree. Baring his teeth eyes still burning that crimson red.

"If we lose Stiles due to your fucked up issues. Then I would personally see to it that I punish you severely showing no remorse whatsoever. This is my only warning fix it!" He said with malice in his voice dropping me to the ground walking away.

I sit up coughing trying to catch my breathe. Leaning my head against the tree feeling wetness trickling down my face. For the first time in a long time I thought of everyone else instead of just myself. Rolling over I get up heading back to my car thinking about what Derek said. Wincing at the fact that I knew he wasn't joking about punishing me.

More importantly that I can't deal with my emotions. It never occurred to me to care for anyone anymore. Sighing I get up and head back to my car noticing that I've been here for a while. I pick my shirt and shoes off the ground tossing them inside my car. Starting up my car heading the opposite direction of my house.

Parking across the street I get out making my way around the side of the house. Looking around to see if anyone was watching. There wasn't so I started climbing up to the familiar window. Hoping for the first time that everything would be okay again. And maybe this will help me figure out things with Stiles.

Once I made it up to the window I let myself in closing it behind me.

"I was Wondering when you would show up." She said as I was turning around with her arms opened wide. Exhaling I walk into her arms feeling something I haven't felt in a long time since I've transition into a werewolf.

"He hates me. And I don't know if he'll every forgive me." I cried into her shoulder. I can feel her nodding all the while moving us to sit down on her bed. She lets me go and starts to rub my back soothingly.

"Look at me Jackson!" She demands and I turned to look at her.

"He loves you with a doubt, but what you did hurt him to core. The lying, cheating, and keeping stuff from him. How long did you think that was going to last?"

I turn and look at her in disbelief. How did she know about the-

She cuts my thoughts off nodding her head.

"Yeah I know what cheating and lying looks like Jackson. I'm very familiar with it. Through all of that I still love you, And I know he does too." She said reassuring. I take the back of my hand and wiped my face. Sniffling I asked her.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I just love someone without hurting them?" Searching her eyes for an answer. Sadly she smiles.

"Because your hurting. You have a lot of anger buried deep inside you that you need to let go of. Part of that starts with your birth parents. They could have loved you unconditionally, but something tragic could have happened. You may never know, but you have parents who do care for you and would do anything to keep you safe."

"Yet not once have I ever heard you say that you love them. All the years that I've known you endlessly I watch you try so hard to prove yourself to them and everyone else. Thinking that if you tried to knock any and everyone out of your way to get to the top that somehow you wouldn't be worthless."

Putting me head everything that she was saying was so true. It made me feel so awful.

"The way you treated me Jackson was not okay. You hurt me, but I knew it was just a cry out for help. I still stuck by you because I knew that you would eventually come around to being loving guy. Which now I you are, because you wouldn't be here now trying to fix the damage you have caused with Stiles."

"Just know I will always be here if you need me. Especially now I see that you love him and that makes me happy." She says smiling wiping the stray tears from my face. "Also pull this stunt again and your ass is mine. Now go away I need my beauty sleep she says laughing. Smiling I stood up pulling her up with me hugging her.

Giving her a chaste kiss on her head I pull away. Turning I head towards the window with her following in tow. I get halfway out turning her way.

"Thank you Lydia." With that I hop down from the window walking over to my car to head home.

20 minutes later..

I get home heading straight to my room to get my thoughts in order for tomorrow. Knowing that it may or may not be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope that this wasn't to bad of an chapter. I'm not sure if I should have posted this yet without adding more. This chapter was going to be way longer than this, but I felt like this chapter should have been about Jackson only. So that's exactly what I did, but not much of it. I'm very curious as to what everyone thinks. Make sure you comment and give me some of your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but here I am back with more. I'm not sure when the next update will be. Considering it took me awhile to do this one. I promise it won't take two months next time. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this. If you like it then you know what to do. Give me kudos comments I want them all lol. Also go check out my new book of one shots.

**Jackson’s POV**

My eyes flutter open landing upon the ceiling. Rolling my head over I look over to the clock and see that it’s 15 minutes after six. Yawning I sit up throwing my legs over the side of bed. There’s no point going back to sleep. Might as well get ready for school.

Standing I stretched out my bones cracking them. What Lydia said really hit me last night. But this between me and Stiles can’t be fixed overnight. As I may have major behavioral issues he does too. I am more than willing to work this out.

I haven’t felt this happy with someone since Lydia. Although I may not show it, but the happiness is there.

Once I’ve finished getting ready for school I made a quick stop to the coffee house. Might as well caffeinate myself and have energy to talk to him. Grabbing my cup to go I headed to school.

After arriving at the school, I take a deep breath in and out. I’m scared shitless as to what might happen right now. Getting out I walk pass Stiles jeep. Sighing I continued walking towards the school tossing my empty cup in the trash.

“Alright Jackson you can do this.” I whispered to myself. Closing my eyes, I focused my hearing to find his heartbeat while walking towards it.

Instantly I spot him at his locker looking very annoyed. Just as I was about to walk towards him McCall appears. This ought to be good I thought. Peaking from around the corner.

_"I was calling your name, but I guess you didn't hear me." Scott said facing Stiles. Without saying a word, Stiles turns around and started walking away. Scott stops him by grabbing his wrist._

_"Seriously what the hell is your problem Stiles? Did I do something wrong? Talk to me." Scott pleaded._ I watch Stiles yank his hand out of Scott’s grasp.

 _"Did you do something wrong? Do you have anything you want to tell me?"_ Stiles asked crossing his arms.

 _"Not that I'm aware of no."_ Scott replies.

 _"You sure about that?"_ Stiles giving Scott one more chance.

 _"No Stiles I swear that I don't."_ Scott said not too sure of himself.

 _"Wow Scott the fact that you lied to my face shows how much our friendship means to you."_ Oh no this does not sound good.

_"Lie to you about what Stiles?" He asked._

_"The fact that I'm Jackson's mate. You kept this from me for 7 months. I had to find out while ending things with him. You're supposed to be my best friend Scott. We don't hide things from each other. And something this damn big_

_"Stiles look I'm sorry okay, but it wasn't my place to tell you."_

_"It wasn't your place to tell me? How many fucking times have I told you things I weren't supposed to tell you. And it never stopped you before doing the same exact thing. So, don't feed me that line of bullshit. Everyone knew except me and that fucking hurts to know that none of you had the decencies to tell me. You know what at this point screw all of you. Exclude me from meetings and anything else that deals with supernatural shit. I'm done."_ Shit Derek is going to kill me.

_"Stiles don't do-_

_"Don't what Scotty? Abandon you and the pack. Because I don't give a rat ass right now. Just leave me alone don't speak to me or call me; don't even show up to my house. It's not like you'll be able to get in anyways."_

_"I really am sorry Stiles."_

I watch as Stiles walk away the opposite direction to class. Scott is still standing in place frozen with tears in his eyes that are threatening to fall.

Sighing I walk away with guilt from ruining years of friendship. I guess Derek was right. Today is going to be even more suckier. Considering almost all the pack have the same classes.

Pretty much the whole pack ignored me the whole school day. And I don’t blame them. School is over I headed to the locker room for practice. I started getting dressed as Danny was talking to me.

Although I wasn’t paying attention. My ears were perked up listening to that one heartbeat that keeps me grounded. Shaking my head, I had to get out of there before I did something stupid.

After warming up coach blew his whistle signaling us to the field.

"Listen up pansies I expect everyone to put your all in this practice. Maybe we would have a shot at winning this game tomorrow. Greenburg take a few laps I don't want to look at you right now. Alright get your asses out there." Coach yelled blowing his whistle.

As I was getting myself into position I see Isaac staring at Stiles. I tune in my hearing.

_"Just so you know I didn't know that he was your mate until yesterday. I knew that you two were messing around, but other than that no one said anything to me. Although you might not believe me I wanted to ripped Jackson in pieces for cornering you like that." Isaac says._

_"I believe you and I appreciate you letting that be known." Stiles._

Growling I feel myself starting to shift. He can forgive that little shit, but not me.

I would’ve made it through this practice without ripping someone apart, but Isaac was being very smug.

Lowly I growl running towards Isaac knocking him on his back swiftly. He gets up and pushed me back. From there we started fighting until Scott and Danny broke us up. Out the corner of my eye I see Stiles looking between me and Isaac before he walks off the field.

"What the hell is going on right now? Lahey and Whittemore you will be out the game if you keep this up. You know what? Everyone get the hell off my field." Coach yelled.

Seething I walk to the locker room grabbing my things without taking a shower and headed to my car. If this is the way he wants to play it then so be it.

**Stiles POV**

“Hey Stiles.” Lydia says picking with her nails sitting on the steps.

“Uh…hi Lyds. Did you need something?” I asked wondering why she was waiting for me.

“Well.” She says standing up. “I wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing. That’s all.”

“I’m fine thanks for stopping by.” I said trying to brush her off. Because I knew exactly where she was going with this.

Rolling her eyes, she scoffs at me. “Now wait a minute I’ve been sitting here for over an hour. The least you could do is offer me something to drink. Or do I need to talk to your dad and let him know that you forgot your manners?”

“Hmm no you don’t come in.” I said opening the door allowing her to come in.

“Would you like a glass of water?” I ask sitting my bag down by the couch.

“Yes, I would. Thank you.” Lydia said sitting down. Nodding my head, I walk into the kitchen and poured her some water.

I walked back into the living room and handed the water to her.

“So how are you really doing Stiles?” She said taking a sip and putting it down on the coffee table.

Casting my eyes down I take a seat across from her. “I said I was fine Lydia.” I rudely blurted out.

“You know I don’t like being lied to Stiles.” She says raising her perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Well neither do I, but it seems all my friends did trying to cover for Jackson. If you must know I’m hurt and I feel dumb as hell for thinking that I had something real with him. For even trusting him in the first place.” I whispered out the last part.

“Stiles I know exactly where you’re coming from trust me. I dated him and I know firsthand how he can be. He’s not completely heartless and that much of an asshole.” She says gentle.

“Oh, really what makes you so sure of that Lydia? He treated you like shit and he’s doing the same to me. I thought that maybe I could change him, but I was wrong. He’s never going to change so I’m done period.” I told her blankly staring at the wall.

She gets up and sits next to me on the couch placing her hands-on top of mine. “Stiles look at me.” She says sternly. I shake my head willing the tears not to fall. “Stiles please look at me.” Slowly my head turns in Lydia’s direction.

“He came to me last night completely distraught. I’ve never seen him so broken Stiles. Jackson has never told me that he loves me verbally. Let alone his adoptive parents. Honey he’s hurting and he needs you more then you know.” She says boring her eyes into mine.

I pull my hands away from her standing up abruptly angry. “So, he confides in you his ex-girlfriend, but not me. That makes me feel a whole better Lydia Thanks for that.” I told her walking to the door. “I think you should leave.” I said opening the door.

“He loves you Stiles I know it.” She pleaded walking out the door turning around.

“Did he verbally tell you that?” I asked hoping she might say yes and then maybe we would have a chance.

“No but-

“We’re done here. I’ll see you tomorrow Lydia.” Nodding her head, she walks to her car and drive off. Closing the door, I sink down to the floor crying silently to myself.

After a while I hear my phone ringing, but I ignored it. It just kept on ringing. Huffing I get up and dug it out of my pocket looking at the screen. It’s Derek.

I’m not dealing with his bull today. It stops, but ring again it’s Scott. I pressed the ignore button sending him a text.

_To Scott: I’m Done!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you really liked it please comment and voice your thoughts on this. I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
